


Loyal Agent

by eerian_sadow



Series: Autobot Reflector [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen, Loyalty, community: cybertronians, one person in three bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime has a most loyal agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Agent

**Author's Note:**

> written for the September challenge at the Cybertronians community on deviantArt. The theme was to take any character and put them in the opposite faction from their usual. With help from flybystardancer, I settled on Reflector, and he became a field agent for Optimus Prime who does whatever sort of special operations type jobs Optimus needs.
> 
> this is not my usual Reflector. This one really is one mech made up of three pieces and he talks about himself in the plural. It was interesting to write him this way.

“My lord Prime.”

The Prime turned and gave Reflector a small smile as the mech knelt at his feet. “I have told you and your separate components that there is no need for that kind of formality. And I require no mech to kneel to me. Rise, Reflector.”

The combiner stood, as ordered. “We do not wish to become so comfortable that we forget our place, Lord Prime. There are things we cannot do, that you will not send us to do, if we are… friends.”

“It will always weigh on my spark to send you into danger, whether we are friends or not.” The Prime rested a hand on his agent’s shoulder. “I worry that one day, they will find you and you won’t be able to come back to us.”

“They will never find all of us,” Reflector replied firmly. “One of our components will always come back to you.”

“My loyal agent.” The combiner did not miss the fondness in their Prime’s tone. They were honored to serve this mech, who truly cared about all those who served under him. “Tell me what your components have found.”

Reflector smiled at the question. They took great pride in their work for the Prime and in keeping the other Autobots who served him safe. “The Viewfinder component has discovered a hidden weapons factory beneath Polyhex. Shockwave has begun to construct weapons heavy enough to bring down the shields that protect the remaining Autobot territories. The Spectro component recorded a conversation between Megatron and Shockwave about these weapons and the Spyglass component has recorded troop movements outside of Kalis. The Decepticons seem to be heading toward the stronghold near the ruins of Crystal City and are making no hostile moves toward us.”

“Yet.” The Prime replied. “You have turned in the recordings to Jazz?”

“We have, Lord Prime. He and the tactician Prowl are reviewing the data now.”

“Well done, Reflector.” The Prime squeezed the shoulder his hand had rested on through the brief report. “Take a day for rest and maintenance—longer, if you need medical treatment. Tomorrow night, Jazz and I will have another mission for you.”

“As you wish, Lord.” Reflector bowed their head in acknowledgment, though they did not move until the Prime released them. They bowed once he did, then turned to leave.

They wished to return to the field immediately, but the Prime’s orders—and they were orders no matter how gently given—were not to be disobeyed. Many things could change in the span of a night, but the Prime had other agents who could watch in their place for a time. They would not, however, be comfortable until they could return to the field and resume their duty.

As they moved down the hall toward the medbay where Ratchet would perform basic maintenance and repair, Reflector split into his component units and set Spectro to watch over the Prime’s chamber for the night. Prime has said they must rest, but he had not said that all of their components were required to do so at the same time.  



End file.
